Star Wars Part 2 Final Fronts
LightStar Wars Rise of the Cobras Pt. 2 Final Fronts Prologue My master always told me “How much would you sacrifice for victory” still till this day I say that in my mind. But when your master or father or friend isn’t there to watch over you its hard believing there’s a cobra race out there. One day I will take over this galaxy. I had a vision that the Cobra army will rebuild their empire that I will be the new zolyx. I had a vision that we will destroy anything that opposes use. I had a vision that I am the vision - Lord Zox Chapter 1 The Hunt I finally made it to Mustafar and started to make my way to the main base. After I made my way down there I didn’t see anyone there working. Then I heard a noise down the hall then I heard someone speaking. I pulled my sabers out looking around. Who’s there I shouted. Then four figures jump down from the roof with their weapons ready. Lay your weapon down trooper Zox said. Lord Zox is that you a voice said. He walk out of the shade, it was a machine. Who are you? I said. Well I might look different but I still fight the same way. I realize who it was at this point. Inferno what happen to your body? I ask. He told me that he was on planet Averter escorting the last royal Nova family member to safety. But the missile came from the ground right and front of them. I sacrifice my life for her but pay the price for it. The impact fried my entire body leaving nothing but dead skin. I was rush to a medical transporter for surgery. Right when we got there we were under attack by deathwatch. Lucky I escape the attack and fled to here where the rest of the cobra army fixes me up. Did the royal daughter survive the ambush I ask? I don’t know my lord but I pretty sure she did we haven’t contact her in years six maybe five years. Alright where are our brothers I ask him? We have over a million troops here sir. Good prepare to launch we leave in three hours I told him. After we loaded the cruiser we began to take off to Mandlore. Sir we are we heading to Mandlore there will be hundreds of deathwatch. What is a deathwatch I ask him? Sir once clan Vilsa died a duchess call Satine band all violence on Mandlore now the deathwatch are exiled to their moon Concorde. Satine is new the duchess of over 1500 neutral systems. Is a man call pre Vilsa still alive I ask inferno? Maybe he said, find we head there I think he will be a good ally I said. We finally to Concorde lord Zox inferno said. Alright you and I will go find him I said. How my lord we don’t know where he is. I know where he is I said. It finally too took hours for us to reach the mine factory. Alright lets go in I said we walk in to see the mine factory deserted where is everyone inferno whispered. I heard a loud clink then I turn around to see a figure jump on me and tackle me to the ground. There’s more of them inferno yelled as he began shooting. I push off of the figure then pull my saber out and stab him. I got up to help inferno until I saw a man standing there. Halt the man yelled. The other two men got off of inferno. Who are you I ask? I am pre Vilsa as he took off his helmet; I see you are still alive Zox pre said. Forget about the past I need your help to regain my empire. What’s in it for me he asks? I will help you take over Mandlore I replied. He looks at me then told me there are other tribes of deathwatch. How many I ask? Four of them including one more but there were exiled on the desert on the other side of the world they started to die off 20 years ago. Alright first we attack the duchess recklessly to see what she is made of. I will send in two of my best squad to get to the throne room while you take the shot. How many men should I take with me pre ask. Only one squad this is only a small counter attack. Alright we leave in ten minutes. We finally made it to the ship docking on Mandlore. The police guards open the crates and we busted out taking out the police guards. Kill them all, for cobra I yelled. Once we killed all the guards and the officers we began to attach the throne room. My squad will charge straight threw while you head up top to take the shot. Me and my squad breached the door. The door busted and it killed 5 royal guards take the throne I yelled. There were lots of guards protecting the throne room. Sir we need to fall back Jones said. Keep fighting we need this planet I said. This is deathwatch commander we are falling back there’s too many guards half of my squad is dead we are leaving in 5 minutes. Alright I will be there warriors fall back I yelled. Me and 5 other troopers were falling back when 2 ray shields appeared in front of us an behind us. Sir we are trap a solider said. After he said that the rays shields started to move toward us. Sir it’s going to crush us to death. The vents I yelled I use the force and pull the vent gate down and jump in. I pulled Sargent jones then inferno then one other trooper. The other troopers were crush to death. Come on there’s nothing we can do I said then I finally got to the deck and saw the guards line up shooting at us. We are out gun Inferno said. I know this was a mistake head toward the city pre must have a found a way out. Inform squad 2 too lay low for a while we are going to be hiding for some time I said as we were falling back to the city. Me and the others finally reach the city. Category:Force Sensitive